


Jealousy

by Queen_B



Series: OT4 [8]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Jealousy, M/M, Minor unimportant OCs - Freeform, Rimming, Teasing, Turtle Universe, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_B/pseuds/Queen_B
Summary: Of all the dimensions they've been to, this one was the best. After all, it was the first one where the habitats were humanoid turtles, just like them.Heavy turtlecest.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this oneshot is in the same universe as the rest of my OT4 Collection. But to mix it up a little in this one the turtles landed in another dimension where there are turtles like them. And until they find the right parts they're stuck there.  
> It gets really dirty in the second half... I don't know what came over me. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

 

 

Of all the dimensions they've been to, this last one was the best. After all, it was the first one where the habitats were humanoid turtles, just like them.

 

Okay, they were a little different from them. For one, the males were all taller. Their shells were larger, too, and they used primal sounds more frequently. There were chirps in between sentences and occasional fights were often accompanied by growls. Aside from that, they were pretty much the same. Oh, and there were females too.

 

“The way you defeated this punk was _so_ sexy!”

 

“You're such a gentleman! And so strong too!”

 

They were about Donatello's height, a lean built and smaller shells. Their fingers were a little thinner too, Donnie noticed as he watched one of the women trace Raph's biceps, while the other all but felt up Leo's plastron.

 

Raph reacted rather positive to the attention, smirking and flexing his muscles, while Leo blushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

“We only did the right thing. Those guys wouldn't leave you alone.”

 

“Yeah, they deserved a lil lesson.”

 

“How can we ever repay you? You're heroes!” the darker female exclaimed while her friend churred quietly, still caressing Raph's arm and plastron.

 

“There's no need to repay us...”

 

With a frown on his face, Donnie crossed his arms at the sight of his older mates reacting to those females. It was like he and Mikey weren't even there!

 

“I don't like this...” he grumbled under his breath while Raph and Leo were... occupied.

 

“Me neither...” Mikey stated next to him, lips in a pout.

 

“Have you tried Imoji's yet? Let us buy you lunch!” Leo smiled a little, blush still on his face.

 

“That's really not necessary... we-”

 

“Nonono, you have to come with us. I won't be able to sleep if we can't repay our heroes.”

 

Donnie started to like this dimension less already. With an unhappy expression he watched the flirtation. This all wouldn't have happened if they'd just took a turn to the left instead. They wouldn't have come across the commotion then, where a group of mean looking turtles were trying to get close to two females.

 

“Look, we're flattered, but we're not alone here.”

The genius' face softened a little. Way late in the game, but at least they-

“This is Donatello and Michelangelo, our little brothers.”

 

“Oh...” the darker turtle looked a little disgusted. Probably because in this dimension the younger Hamatos were built like the females. Discrimination much?

“I guess they can come too...”

 

“Don't bother, we don't want to interrupt your stu-” Donnie glared at Mikey, who had covered his mouth. The freckled turtle grinned at the others. His fake grin, Donnie recognized immediately.

 

“Look, Donnie and I wanted to go sightseeing anyways. There was this museum two streets ago. Why don't we split up and meet up here again in two hours?”

 

Raph and Leo, who both recognized the grin too, frowned. The girls however were happy to just be able to leave with their 'preys'.

 

As soon as they were out of sight Donnie ripped Mikey's hand away.

 

“Why the shell did you let them leave?! They're so in the doghouse... Flirting with those whores right in front of us! Saying we're their _little brothers_!”

 

“But... we _are_ their little brothers...”

 

“We're also their mates! And... and suddenly we meet girls and it's like we're nothing anymore! Gah, I'm so mad!”

 

“Donnie... calm down.” Mikey's warm hand on his shoulder made him take a deep breath. “Don't you think... they _want_ this?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well... we were the only other turtles we knew back on earth... we didn't really have another choice but ourselves. Now... now we _have_ the choice.”

 

“Mikey... we're not staying here. As soon as we find the parts fix the portal we're leaving.”

 

“What if they don't want to leave?” Donnie blinked, turning to look where their mates had left to.

 

“Do you really think they'd chose some strange girls over us?” Mikey looked extremely sad but shrugged.

 

“All I'm saying is that now they have a choice... and... wouldn't it be mean to force them to stay with us?”

 

“We're... we're not forcing them! They shouldn't even- They wouldn't-” Donatello shook his head to clear it. “Look, we're not only together cause we don't have another choice. We are in love and share a deep connection. We trust each other. They wouldn't just ditch us for some stupid women, okay?”

 

Mikey returned Donnie's smile and hugged him tightly. “Then why are you so mad?” The genius froze and blinked.

 

“Did you just... when did you become so smart?” Mikey laughed and stretched to nuzzle his beak against Donnie's.

 

 

xxxxxLinebreakxxxxx

 

 

Exactly one hour and 45 minutes later they met up with their older mates again. There was no sight of the annoying females, not that Donnie paid attention to that. He and Mikey were sharing an ice-cream cone, laughing and just enjoying themselves. They looked up when Leo and Raph put an arm around their shoulders.

 

“Are the two hours up already?” Don asked and leaned back against Leo with a smile on his face.

 

“Uh yeah. Sheela and Defiana want to meet us again this evening.”

 

“Oh...” mahagony eyes flickered to Mikey for a second. “Okay I guess.”

 

“We said we'd only come with ya two.” Raph gave Mike's shoulder a small squeeze, but looked at Donnie. “Ya seemed a little mad before.”

 

“Ah, no. Everything's fine. Going out sounds good. I'm sure Sheela and Defiana know how to party.” There was an underlying tone of jealousy, but Donnie sure wouldn't give them the satisfaction. At least they wanted them to come along this time.

 

“I guess so. They talked about this night club. We thought it's a good idea to keep them close, in case we need information about where to find those portal parts.”

 

“Yeah, an' we have to lay low on the mate front. Those bitches are hard against gays.”

 

“I guess some things are the same in every dimension.” Donatello shrugged and flicked his tongue against the ice-cream, meeting Mikey's halfway and giggling along with his little brother.

 

“It's gonna be _so hard_ trying to hold back.” Mikey flicked his tail so it thumped against Raph's thigh and enjoyed the reaction. He couldn't care less about discrimination in this dimension, and he was gonna love teasing his mates the rest of their stay.

 

“And who knows for how long we have to pretend...” Donnie sighed and thoughtfully scooped a drop of the melting ice-cream up to lick it off his finger. “We're gonna need a hotel or something. I don't think I can hold back for so long.”

 

Leo cleared his throat and looked to the streets rather than his brothers.

 

“We'll figure something out.”

 

Some hours later they met up with Sheela and Defiana. The girls wore ridiculous flower bands on their wrists and their head. Apparently that was fashionable here, since most of the females in that club wore similar bands.

 

The two woman were glued to Raph and Leo, just ignoring Donnie and Mikey as if they weren't there, even though the older Hamatos tried to include them.

 

“Come on, Mikey, let's get something to drink.” Donatello rolled his eyes and ushered his younger brother along after the sixth time Defiana said how disgusting fags were.

 

“Okay, I know we need those parts, but like... we can go look for others to help us, right? Cause I'd really want to freak them out. We should totally make out right in front of them. Or with Leo and Raph right in front of them.” Donnie grinned widely.

 

“That'd be awesome, baby. Raph wouldn't mind I guess, but you know how Leo is with PDA.”

 

“Well, it would be punishment for making us jealous too then.” The genius laughed.

 

“What would Raph's punishment be then?” Mikey grinned deviously.

 

“It's gonna be making out. And nothing more. For a long while.” They laughed together as they reached the bar.

 

“Having a good time?” A deep voice from the right asked, leaning closer. Mikey blinked and turned around. There were two seriously large turtles, muscular and definitely not ugly. Automatically the youngest Hamato smiled.

 

“Yeah, pretty cool club.”

 

“Are you new here?” The second guy asked with a smirk, walking to stand on the other side of Don.

 

“You could say that, yeah.” The genius took a step closer to Mikey, a little uncomfortable with how close those guys were getting.

 

“I knew it. I told Erion here right when we saw you walk in. I'd never forget a cute face like yours. What's your name, sweetie?” Mikey's smile faltered when the not-Erion guy cupped his face, but he recovered it quickly and turned his head away.

 

“I'm Mikey. And this is Don, my boyfriend.” he introduced quickly and pressed himself against the olive turtle, who wrapped an arm around his younger brother and pulled him closer. The large turtles exchanged glances.

 

“Really?” Erion leaned closer and Don frowned up at him. Of course he and Mikey could take them down in three seconds flat. But right here in the middle of a night club was seriously not the place. Innocents could be hurt, or the police could-

“Me and Naroy could show you what really good sex feels like...”

 

“Uh... our... our sex is pretty awesome already. But thanks for the offer, dudes.”

 

“You know, size matters really. We could reach parts in you that make you see stars.” Despite the situation Donnie's mind raced to what he knew about dick sizes compared to other body parts and his imagination exploded with how intimidated he was right then.

Mikey flinched a little too. Those guys were easy twice as tall as him. He didn't even want to imagine what their dicks looked like.

 

“Ahaha, I'm not one for stargazing. Sorry. So if you'll excuse us now...”

 

Mikey tried to push past them, but they wouldn't move. Donnie let out a growl, not really liking where this was going.

 

“We said No!” He hissed, pushing Mikey a little behind him out of instinct.

 

“What if we don't take No for an answer?” Erion asked with a dirty smirk while Naroy got really uncomfortably close.

 

“Mh, this one smells so good...” Mikey squirmed away and gasped when a hand grabbed his tail and squeezing it.

 

“LET GO!” he squeaked at the same time Donnie yelled “HANDS OFF!”

 

There was a familiar growl and a roar and suddenly Erion and Naroy were on the ground. They tried to get up, but Raph was kicking Erion's beak repeatedly while Leo was on one knee, hand on a pressure point right on Naroy's neck.

 

“FUCK! Stop it! It hurts!” Naroy screamed, not able to move.

 

“If you ever touch one of my mates again I swear I will make sure you'll never touch anyone ever again. Now grab your buddy and get your ugly asses out of my sight!”

 

Leo get go of Naroy, who got up immediately and seemed rather furious. Fortunately for him he was smart enough to not attack him again.

 

Raph reluctantly stepped back, staying in front of his younger mates and glared at the bigger turtles while Erion struggled to get to his feet.

 

They focused on Don and Mikey with a mean expression on their faces.

 

“You won't have your watchdogs with you 24/7... We always get what we want.” Raph took a threatening step forwards while Leo's steely eyes narrowed. The idiots cursed under their breaths and fled the club.

The music took up again and the crowd continued their dancing and talking, as if nothing happened. Apparently that was something they were used to.

 

“Did they hurt you? Are you okay?” Leo asked, x-ray eyes scanning his youngest mates.

 

“No... we're fine.” Mikey answered for both of them, taking a deep breath. Yes, he was still a little shaken, but in the end nothing happened. And they _could've_ saved themselves just fine. Yes.

 

“If this was some stupid revenge plan ta make us jealous it wasn't funny at all!”

 

“Are you serious?!”

 

“Don't think I know yer genius brain and Mike's craziness! Who knows what ya two come up with!”

 

“Oh my gosh, I can't believe you!” Donnie exploded while Mikey and Leo stayed quiet and watched with wide eyes. It was never pretty when Don got mad.

“You and Leo amuse yourselves with _Defiana_ and _Sheela_ ,” he spat the names as if they were dirt on his tongue, “and we let you cause we fucking trust you, and then we get molested by some assholes and you have nothing better to do than assume that we did it on purpose?! As some part of fucked up payback?!”

 

“Yo, chill babe.” Raph retreated, realizing his mistake. “Sorry.”

 

“Chill?! I'm totally chill. You know what? I'm so chill that I don't care anymore. Go and fuck yourself. Or better, go and fuck those whores, cause you won't be getting any from me for a long time!” Raph blinked as Donnie pushed past him, dragging a speechless Mikey along with him. Leo stepped closer to Raph as they both watched their retreat.

 

“...What did _I_ do...?”

 

“Shut up, Fearless...”

 

 

xxxxxLinebreakxxxxx

 

 

“Did you really just give them permission to cheat?” Mikey asked when he thought Donnie cooled down enough. The seagreen turtle sat on the bed while the genius paced in front of him.

 

“Ugh, I think I did. But they won't.” he sighed. “They won't. I'm just so... so furious!”

 

“Hey, I'm not happy either that Raph thought we planned this. But he didn't really mean it.”

 

“I know that. It's just... I don't know.” he sat down next to Mikey and pulled him close. “Those stupid thugs scared me.” Mike buried his face in the crook of Donnie's neck.

 

“We could've kicked their asses, D. We're highly trained ninjas. We kicked way bigger butts than theirs.”

 

“Usually those big butts don't try to get into our pants.”

 

“We're not wearing-” Donnie chuckled and silenced Mikey by pressing the freckled face into his shoulder.

 

“The mental image of them doing this to us... it scared me. Can you imagine how big their cocks are? They'd rip us apart!” Mikey frowned and snuggled a little closer, because yeah, that was a scary thought. But... hey, nothing happened.

 

“Maybe in this dimension they have mini dicks?” Donnie couldn't help but laugh and pulled Mikey into a kiss. “You're a goofball.”

 

“That's why you loooove me~” Michelangelo sing-songed and got comfortable in Don's lap. “So... You were mad at Leo and Raph cause you were scared?” The genius sighed.

 

“Kinda. I was scared and really wanted them to comfort me and make me feel safe again...” Mikey nodded in understanding.

 

“How long are you going to be mad at them?”

 

“I... I guess I'm not really mad anymore. How do you do this? I talk to you and suddenly everything's okay again.” Mikey grinned at the praise.

 

“Ah you know me. Family therapist.” Donnie smiled and shook his head. “And I know just the right therapy for us right now.” Mikey's smile turned sly and his eyes twinkled.

 

“Sweetheart... are you suggesting what I think you are?” Donnie bit his lip when Mikey began to rub their lower plastrons together.

“I think I am.” he chuckled and leaned his head back when the genius nipped on his neck.

 

“Leo and Raph don't know what they're missing out on...” Mikey sighed in pleasure as olive hands massaged his thighs. Suddenly the hands and lips stopped. “Donnie?”

 

When Don pulled back Mikey saw the mischievous grin of a mad genius.

 

“I've got a plan...”

 

 

xxxxxLinebreakxxxxx

 

 

Later that night Raph and Leo carefully opened the door to their hotel room. They were highly trained ninjas, yes, but none of them wanted to get in the way of their furious mate. They were surprised to find their young mates sitting on the bed, watching some strange soap opera on the tv.

 

“Back already?”

 

“Yes...? We wanted to give you time to... to calm down.” Leo said slowly, a little creeped out at the grin Donnie sent his way.

 

“Oh, I am calm.” At the looks Raph and Leo gave him Donnie rolled his eyes. “No really. I'm not mad anymore. A little pissed, yeah, but not mad. In fact, I know just the way you could make it up to us.”

 

“Make it up to you? For the way you blew up at a joke?” Raph grunted when Leo elbowed him in the stomach. Donnie tensed up a little, but calmed when Mikey squeezed his hand, reminding him of the plan.

 

“For making me mad. And for flirting with those bitches right in front of our faces.” Donnie clarified with narrowed eyes, but a smirk still on his face. Raph sighed and crossed his arms, but nodded.

 

“Fine. Whatever. What should we do?” Donnie's grin grew wider, making the older turtles wary.

 

“Nothing special, really. I just want you to sit here for a while.” He motioned to two armchairs, moved left and right from the bed. Raph and Leo exchanged glances.

 

“Just sit there?” Donnie nodded with a grin and waited till his older mates were seated. He and Mikey got up and moved to stand behind them each.

 

“Now hold still.” Mikey bit his lip to keep from grinning too hard as they pulled out some chains they got from the janitor guy of their hotel.

 

“Woah wait, what are these for?!” Leo asked, about to stand up, but Mikey stopped him by sitting on his lap.

 

“Nuh-uh, no spoilers. Just trust us.” He winked at Leo and began to tie him up with the chains, expertedly knotting them so he wouldn't be able to free himself. Donnie did the same to Raph, letting Mikey take over the knotting while he went to dim the light a little.

 

Don pressed his beak to Leo's while Mikey straddled Raph's lap as he tied him up more. Leo churred at the passionate kiss he received and squirmed already with the need to touch the genius. Meanwhile Mikey wiggled his butt on Raph's lap, grinning widely.

 

“This is going to be so much fun...” And yes, maybe Raph got excited from that already. Though he was still wary. Especially when his youngest brother left his lap. He and Leo exchanged another glance, trying to figure out what their mates had planned.

 

Don and Mike met on the bed, smiling at each other before their lips met in a sloppy kiss. The sea-green turtle shuddered when Donnie's hands roamed over his body, and pulled the genius closer by the neck. The other hand traced the pattern of Don's shell downwards until he could grab the olive tail. The churr echoed through the room and set of more.

 

Raph clenched his fists. That was their plan?! Pah, see if it worked on him!

Leo was mesmerized by the way Donnie's tail flicked in Michelangelo's hand. He uncomfortably wiggled in his seat. No, he didn't like this one bit. He was supposed to be up there.

 

Mikey leaned backwards until Don gave in and they laid down. That position was more comfortable, but Donatello wanted both of their older brothers to participate in the torture.

So the genius hurried to nip down Mikey's plastron and tease the erection out in the open, the excitement enough to let himself drop down already. Donnie smirked and turned so they were in a 69 position. Mahagony eyes fixated on Leo, he slowly took Mikey's dick into his mouth, churring when he felt his little brother do the same.

 

Leo wanted to say something, but words failed him as he watched the scene in front of him. His bulge was clearly visible; he still tried to keep it inside. Raph on the other side of the bed had the same problem, though he put up a harder fight to get out of the chains. His instincts told him to get on the bed and fuck both of them senseless.

 

“That's... that's not fair...” he growled out when he couldn't free himself. Mikey let go of Donnie's cock and grinned cheekily upside down at Raph.

 

“I don't know what you mean.” he said innocently and lifted his head a little more so he could lap at Donnie's hole, making sure Raph had a good view. The olive turtle moaned and shuddered, pressing his ass down on Mikey's face.

 

“Fuck!” Raphael groaned as he dropped down.

 

Leo bit his lip and wiggled more. He couldn't see what Mikey was doing from his position. Donnie smirked, panting, at the sight of Leo's face.

 

“Mh... Leo... it feels so... good...” he breathed out, grinding his ass down more. “Wanna know... what he's... doing...?” Leonardo found himself nodding, dropping down and licking his lips. He let out a moan when Donnie dipped his head towards Mike's leaking hole and twirled his tongue around the orifice.

 

Michelangelo's moan felt heavenly against his ass. The sea-green fingers moved up to wrap around his tail again, stroking it teasingly. Mikey shuddered and he pulled back to catch his breath when Donnie's fingertips ghosted over his tail towards the hole he was lapping at.

 

“Donnie... please...” he twitched in anticipation, squeezing the olive tail a little tighter. Instead of giving in, Donnie pulled away reluctantly and moved off his brother. He bit his lip at Mikey's flushed face and leaned down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss again.

 

The genius chuckled at Mikey's impatient whine.

 

“In a second, baby, I want our brothers to enjoy the show as much as possible.” Mikey gave a breathless laugh and sat up with Donnie.

 

“Fuck yes.” Raph groaned, thinking the punishment was finally over. He was painfully hard already and wanted to get off as soon as possible. Instead of untying them though, his brothers only pulled on the chains so the armchairs rotated a little to change the angle of view. “What the...”

 

Now he and Leonardo were both watching the same scene. Leo was just as hard as Raph, though he tried to distract himself as much as possible.

 

“Ah... Donnie... yes...” The genius had Mikey on all fours and was rubbing the underside of his tail now, steadily towards the twitching hole. Then, with a sudden movement he pushed a finger deep into him. Mikey's cry of pleasure set off a round of churrs. Donatello knew his little brother liked it rough, so he wasted no time and pushed a second finger in the lubricated entrance.

 

“Do you smell that?” Don asked his older brothers as he pumped his fingers in and out of Mikey. “He's so aroused... He wants to be fucked so bad... Isn't that right, baby? Tell our mates how much you want me to fuck you...”

 

“Ngh... yes... Yes, Donnie... I want to feel your big hard cock inside of me... I want you to fuck me hard so I can't walk for days... I... I want to feel you cum inside of me... make me scream...” The genius shuddered at that and withdrew his fingers.

 

“God, Mikey...” he breathed as he slipped under Mikey, so the smaller turtle was straddling him. Olive hands pulled Mike's ass cheeks apart and moved to push his dick inside, swallowing the moans with his mouth.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck!” They heard the chains rattling as Raph tried hard to free himself.

 

“D-Donnie? Mikey?” Leo spoke up, voice sounding strained. Donatello continued to shallowly fuck his little brother as both of them tilted their heads towards Leo.

 

“Yes, Leonardo?”

 

“I... I'm really sorry for flirting with Sheela. I promise... I promise it won't happen again...”

 

Donnie and Mikey looked at each other.

 

“What do you think, sweetheart? Do we forgive him?” He gave a deeper thrust and enjoyed the way Mikey clenched around him. The nunchuck-wielder didn't answer, but grabbed a chain and gave it a flick with his wrist. The process loosened the chains around Leo enough for him to be able to free himself. A silent permission for him to join.

 

“H-Hey, I'm sorry too!” Raph quickly said, jealous that his older brother was allowed to move.

 

“Not very convincing Raph...” Donnie muttered and thrusted a little harder when he felt Leo join them on the bed.

 

“I mean it! L-Leo, bro, c'mon, free me!” Leo hesitated, making Don narrow his eyes over Mikey's shoulder.

 

“Leo. Don't.” Midnight blue eyes were wide. He wasn't used to taking orders. And a defiant part of him wanted to just disobey out of spite. He was free now, he could show them who was the boss. He could untie Raph to help him overwhelm the younger ones.

 

And then Donnie parted Mikey's cheeks wider apart, pulling completely out of him before burying himself again.

 

“If you're careful there's enough room for you too...” Raph's jaw dropped at that and Leo almost fell over himself to reach his younger brothers. The hothead couldn't believe it! He had wanted to try that a dozen times now but it never really came to it. And now they actually did it and he was forced to just watch?!

 

Leo leaned over Mikey's shell and pressed a kiss to the sea-green neck before his and Donnie's tongue met in a small battle for dominance. Meanwhile his fingers carefully worked on entering the already stretched hole.

 

“Ah...” Mikey froze and tensed up, biting his lip. Donnie reached up to cup his cheek and kissed his flushed beak. “Shh... relax baby...” he whispered, his other hand fondling Mikey's cock. He nipped on the hot neck, watching Leo's face as the leaf-green turtle gently shove his fingers further in. The genius continued his thrusts, satisfied that Mikey relaxed considerably now.

Leo pressed open-mouthed kisses to Mike's shoulder stretching the entrance impossibly wide to make room for the tip of his cock.

 

“You're doing so good, baby...” Leo praised as he slowly inched inside, until he was fully inside. His hands massaged the quivering thighs as he reveled in the tight feeling of Mikey and the close press of Donnie's cock against his.

 

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” The genius pressed a kiss to Mikey's temple. It took the jokester a few seconds, but then he nodded.

 

“Y-Yeah... just go slow...” And the older ones did just that. When Leo pulled out Donnie pushed in and vice versa. Mikey let out a breath and slowly began moving himself again. He moaned at the feeling of being filled so completely. His hyper-sensitive insides were constantly caressed by the hot flesh of his mates' cocks.

“Fuuuuuck... yes... faster...” Leo and Donnie sped up, kissing again over Mikey's shoulder as they went harder and harder.

 

Raph felt like he was dying. Or exploding. Or both. He didn't even know anymore. All he knew was that the sight in front of him was sexy as fuck and he wanted to be there too. His cock felt like it would fall off any second.

 

“Donnie... please...” he was surprised himself at how whiney he sounded. “I won't ever even look at someone else anymore... but please... I beg you...” Donnie grinned against Leo's mouth before breaking the kiss.

 

“I don't know... if poor Mikey here can handle any more...” The sea-green skin was slick with sweat and the sky blue eyes were only half-lidded. He showed a lazy grin and shrugged one shoulder.

 

“I could suck him off.”

 

“Y-Yes, please. Please let him suck me off!” Raph was begging. Don kinda wished he put up a camera beforehand. He knew it would be ages if he ever got him to beg again. Anyways, he got what he wanted and handed Mikey the chain. It took the youngest a few seconds to manage to concentrate enough to do the right twist to free Raph too.

 

In a flash Raphael was next to Donnie's and Mikey's heads on his knees. Mikey willingly opened his mouth and let the hothead push his large cock down his throat. Having his ass stretched so wide, and his throat filled too, was overwhelming for Michelangelo. He felt hot and dizzy and he never wanted it to end.

 

“Fuck yeah... this is so hot...” There were moans of agreement as the four of them worked to get closer to their climax. Donnie came first, biting Mikey's shoulder to stifle the moan. The feeling of the hot jizz filling him up deep brought a whimper from Mikey as he swallowed around Raph and he involuntarily squeezed tighter around the two cocks inside of him. It set off Leo next, and he added his load to Don's. Mikey groaned, the vibrations in his throat enough to push Raph over the edge, who blew his load right down Mikey's throat. The three of them rode out their orgasms, the tiny movements in his overly sensitive rectum and against his prostate enough to get him off too. The cry of pleasure was muffled by Raph's deflating cock, which he pulled out slowly.

 

Leo and Donnie pulled out of the stretched hole, that stood open for a few seconds before twitching weakly to close itself. Mikey collapsed on Don's chest, swallowing and trying to catch his breath. Leonardo and Raph got comfortable next to them, wrapping their arms around their younger mates.

 

“That was really mean... but... so fucking hot.”

 

“You know, Raph, I'm a genius. If I plan a revenge it's way better than just making you jealous.” Mikey chuckled sleepily on Don's plastron, and the genius' smile was enough to let Raph know he was forgiven.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> About the money for the Club and Hotel... just pretend they have it. Just think about something yourselves. I'm too lazy to think of something and change it.


End file.
